Forklifts of various configurations are known for use in loading and unloading palleted freight supported on an elevated floor of a delivery truck. Such forklift devices typically are comprised of a frame having an upstanding mast secured to the frame and supporting a lifting carriage on which a pair of forks are mounted having forwardly projecting horizontal tines. A hydraulic pump or other suitable device enables the carriage and fork assembly to be raised and lowered relative to the frame. The forks of manually operated forklift devices are fixed and thus are generally unsuited for the task of unloading the palleted contents from bays of a side-loading beverage delivery truck, since the bay floors and thus the pallet loads are tilted inwardly and downwardly toward the center of the truck. Some large motorized forklift vehicles have forks that tilt on the mast but are costly, bulky and heavy and would be difficult to haul around on the beverage truck. Consequently, the typical practice still today is to manually unload the stacks of beverage containers from the truck, which is both laborious and time consuming.